Sibling Bonding Time
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sofia goes hunting for some loving from her big sister and is later joined by James. PWP smut. Amber/Sofia/James.


**_I don't own Sofia the first._**

 ** _Here is another commission I did! I hope you enjoy! Yes, it's PWP, but I hope you like it anyway._**

* * *

Amber lounged on her bed, flipping through a book detailing the kingdom's history. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for the time her father decided to step down. She needed to know as much as she could about Enchancia (not that she didn't already, but a refresher never hurt anyone). She was just looking through the different holidays when she heard her door creak open. Glancing up, she smiled at the sight of her sister coming forward.

Sofia hopped up onto Amber's bed, maneuvering around to get a good look at what her sister was doing. "Reading again?" she asked with a soft laugh, stroking her fingers through the future-queen's hair.

"Naturally," Amber chuckled, leaning into the touch. "Never hurts to be prepared."

Sofia hummed and leaned over, trailing kisses along Amber's neck. The blonde's eyes fluttered for a moment and she brought a hand up to run her fingers through the shorter woman's lush brown locks. Sofia took that as encouragement, lashing her tongue out to taste the pale skin.

"Sofia," Amber groaned. "My readings…"

"Then tell me to stop," Sofia teased. It was a game they played every time. Sofia would come in, start teasing, and prompt Amber whenever the older woman tried to complain. Of course, it ended the same way every time.

"You're insufferable," Amber huffed. She hooked her hands under her sister's arms and brought her up higher, so they could properly face each other. Sofia took the time to close the book and place it on the bedside chest before Amber moved forward, catching her lips in a hot kiss. Sofia rolled over onto her sister, one hand sliding down to grasp Amber's hip while the other braced against the bed.

A moan slipped from one of them and that was all it took for Sofia to reach for the ties on Amber's corset. The blonde swatted her hands away. Sofia had gotten adept at removing her clothes, but it still took her too long. Instead, Amber pulled a few choice strings that loosened most of the others and lifted her shoulders so Sofia could slide it off of her.

Blue eyes raked over her form and Sofia kissed the new patch of skin exposed. Amber gasped, her hand flying to Sofia's hair as the younger princess kept her in place with one hand on her hip and the other slid up Amber's thigh. A blush crept over Amber's cheeks and she quickly pulled Sofia up to hover over top of her. With skills fingers, she easily unlaced Sofia's corset and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Sofia's hands stroked up Amber's legs and under her skirt, rubbing her thighs. The elder princess moaned softly, her own fingers working to get Sofia's dress off just a _little_ faster. Heat spread through her body, and she craved Sofia's skin pressing against her own. Her fingers trembled slightly as she finally slipped the fabric down her sister's shoulders, exposing her further. Prominent collarbone, perfect for sucking. Down to creamy, round breasts that always molded perfectly in Amber's fingers. Before she could get any lower, Sofia's hands stopped her.

"Why?" Amber whimpered, her rapidly darkening golden brown eyes lifting to Sofia's playful blue.

"Because it would be no fun if you got me all undressed before you." Sofia grinned and pulled Amber's hands free from her dress. She then set about pushing Amber's dress down, hungrily taking in every inch of the blonde's flawless visage. Amber kept her skin immaculate and pale, which made it even more fun when Sofia took every chance to mark it up.

Licking her lips, the youngest heir finally got the dress to Amber's waist, but couldn't go any further. Instead, her head dipped down to snag Amber's lips in a heated kiss, her tongue sweeping into her sister's mouth forcefully. She could only hold herself back so much when Amber was lying prone underneath her, staring up at her with hooded eyes.

Amber, for her part, tangled her fingers in Sofia's hair, nipping the brunette woman's bottom lip playfully. Sofia rose to the challenge, sucking Amber's tongue into her mouth and dragging one of her teeth over it, securing a moan from the princess beneath her. Amber leaned up, using her grip in Sofia's hair to pull her head back so the crown princess could place rough kisses over her neck. Moans fell from Sofia's lips like a harmony and Amber wanted more.

However, the Protector would not be outmatched. Dipping her head, she loosened her hair from Amber's grip and went right for the other princess' throat, licking and sucking the delicate skin between her lips and tongue. A particularly hard nip followed by her tongue lapping over the spot to soothe it left Amber breathless.

"Sofia!" Amber gasped, her hips bucking to roll against the younger woman's.

Sofia didn't slow her attack, nipping and sucking at the same spot. She knew Amber would be upset about her leaving a mark here, but she wanted all of those stupid suitors to know her sister was spoken for and none of them would ever have the pleasure of touching her the way Sofia did. Besides, Amber had makeup in case it actually posed a problem.

Fire raced up and down Amber's spine with every touch of Sofia's lips or tongue. The younger woman's hands on her hips kept her in place, but Amber wanted nothing more than for Sofia to finally _touch_ her. Her sister's focus on her neck, while expected, always left her a panting wanting mess.

"Sofia, come on," Amber pleaded. "Lower. My nipples are _aching_."

Sofia chuckled and slowly kissed her way down Amber's neck to her collarbone, following it to her heart cover and lower to the rising mounds pressing against her. Amber's nipples stood up at her, light pink and hardening with each second. Licking her lips, she lowered her mouth onto one of the waiting buds and suckled it.

Amber groaned, arching against Sofia. The younger woman suckled at her nipple, nipping it ever so gently. "Sofia!" the crown princess gasped, one hand wrapped in the bedsheets as the other tangled in said woman's hair. "Again!"

Sofia was all too happy to comply, rolling her tongue over the nipple again before sinking her teeth into it. Amber's hips bucked up, rolling against Sofia's. Shudders rocked up and down her spine as gasps fell from her lips. Her fingers tensed and flexed in Sofia's hair, keeping the younger woman in place.

Once finished with that one, Sofia switched to the other, bringing her hand to the breast she'd left to knead and mold it. Her fingers dug into the soft skin and rolled it around. She dropped kisses over the other, sucking around the hardened peak.

Amber's hips ground up against Sofia's stomach. She groaned in time with each poke of Sofia's nails or tongue. One of her hands clutched Sofia's back, hoping to stay grounded just a little longer. Her whole body was on fire, her stomach so full with anticipation it hurt. She just wanted Sofia to take care of it.

"Sofia, please," Amber whimpered, pulling the younger woman back and pushing her down further. "Please. It _hurts_."

Blue eyes blinked up at her before falling to the prize between her legs. Throbbing lips, puffy and red with desire, presented themselves to her view, dripping with clear fluid that smelled strongly of musk and greenery. Drool filled Sofia's mouth and she leaned closer. This was what she'd been waiting for.

James opened the door and smirked. He leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. He'd come to ask if either of his sisters wanted to practice fencing, but he was content to watch the show.

Amber gave a deep guttural moan as she pressed Sofia's head closer. She needed more. Her body was on fire. Every nerve ready to explode at a moment's notice. The fingers of one hand wound tighter in Sofia's hair while the other clutched desperately at the pillow. Her back arched off the bed every few seconds, hoping to finally get relief.

Sofia smirked, her tongue working Amber's clit as her hands kept the blonde's legs spread. Muscles tensed and relaxed under her fingers, cluing her in to just how badly Amber needed this. Salt and musk filled her nose, a perfect blend of Amber's scent and Sofia was intoxicated. She dragged her tongue down, circling Amber's entrance and hearing the older princess give a soft cry above her. Of course, she already knew the perfect way to make Amber scream until she was hoarse, but she loved teasing her instead.

Eyes darkened to a rich honey slammed tight as a bright pink tongue dipped into Amber's waiting cavern and flicked. "Sofia!" Amber gasped. "Th-that's playing- _ah!-_ dirty!"

Blue eyes swiveled up to twinkle at her as Sofia dug her tongue deeper, her fingers digging into Amber's thighs and spreading them impossibly wide. All she could taste was musk, like a forest, and a hint of salt. She never could get enough, eagerly burrowing deeper.

Amber whimpered, lifting her hips to get more friction. Already, she could feel her mind going fuzzy. Sofia had a way with her tongue that just made the crown princess melt into a puddle with every stroke. Shudders skipped up her spine, heat and pressure pooling in her stomach. Sofia's fingers held her thighs still. Every time they dug in, Amber felt another shock shoot straight to her core.

Sofia could feel it. Every time Amber's thighs tensed, she could feel just how much her sister was holding back, how much she needed it. Soft moans and cries fell from the older princess' lips like music, filling the air and only increasing the heat building in Sofia's stomach. She needed to finish this quickly or she might cum before Amber. And that was unacceptable.

One of her hands slid from Amber's thigh and traced her hip down to her clit. Amber's body jerked, the blonde turning her face into the pillow to stifle a scream. She was so pent up, even the slightest touch would send her over the edge now. That's what Sofia was counting on.

"Sofia!" Amber moaned. "Sofia, don't stop!"

 _Wouldn't dream of it,_ the younger princess smirked, flicking her finger against Amber's swollen clit. The reddened bud pulsed in time with Amber's walls around Sofia's tongue, wetness splashing over Sofia's lips and chin as Amber's thighs clenched. Almost there.

Pulling her tongue free, Sofia replaced her finger with her tongue, hungrily attacking the pulsing button. Quick, short swipes sent lightning shooting right to Amber's head. Her body tensed as the pressure finally reached its limit.

James grinned and whispered, "Boom goes the cannon."

A scream rent the air as Amber's back arched off the bed. Her body thrashed, her heart thundering in her chest as the heat washed over her. Stars popped in front of her eyes, her nails tearing holes in the bedsheets and pillows, her hips thrusting sporadically.

Sofia lapped every drop ravenously, humming contentedly as Amber began to calm. Running the flat of her tongue over the soaking pinkness a few times, she cleaned up and pulled back. Amber eyed her with a small smile while the younger woman wiped her mouth, a satisfied grin sliding onto her lips.

Both of them turned to the doorway at the sound of clapping to find James walking forward. He leaned against on of the posts at the end of Amber's bed and smirked at his older sister. "You look like you had fun," he teased.

Amber rolled her eyes and easily sat up. It was no secret at this point that both she and Sofia had very short wait times between sessions. Pulling herself more comfortably onto her pillows, Amber huffed. "It's _Sofia._ I doubt she'd let me get away without having fun."

"Pretty much," the youngest among them giggled. Sofia stood and took James' hand. "And you know the same goes for you, James," she purred, reaching for the buttons on his jacket. "No one escapes the room until they're satisfied."

"Between you and Amber, we'd be here forever if that were really the case," James laughed, helping her unfasten his buttons and tossing his jacket over a nearby chair. He slipped his shirt over his head, but had to stop before he could reach for his pants and shoes.

A pair of soft lips trailed down his neck and over his chest. Sofia's nails scratched lightly up his stomach to rest over his heart. She loved this part. Amber's screams were the best, but being able to feel just how muscular James had gotten over the years was its own treat, too. Flexing and tensing every time he breathed, she could trail her fingers over every single one, feeling how taut they were under her fingertips. A shiver slid down her spine.

"Sof, you alright?" James chuckled, holding his sister steady. Sofia's arms circled his shoulders, her tongue darting out to lick his neck. James shuddered, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine soon enough," Sofia giggled, nipping the soft skin playfully.

James' eyes flashed and he trailed his fingers down to land on her hips, pulling her closer. "Is that so?" he asked, breathing right in her ear.

Sofia stiffened, feeling the prominent bulge in his trousers rub against her sensitive mons. How she wanted it. She wanted nothing more than to rip his pants down and push him back on the bed. But she knew this game. If he was going to tease her, then she would tease right back.

"We can start with these," she murmured, her hands falling to the clasp of his trousers. "They're in the way."

James nodded and easily undid the buttons, slipping his trousers off and his underpants along with them. Sofia took in the view, licking her lips. James really had grown these past years, his entire body rippling with muscle from all of his training. The youngest heir trailed her hand down his stomach, skirting his hips to dig into one of his thighs. James bit his lip as her nails trailed back up, once again skipping over his pelvis.

Amber watched them from the bed, idly rubbing her stomach as her eyes followed Sofia's hand. She would wait her turn, of course, knowing Sofia needed to be satisfied. However, once her little sister was finished, she was taking James for a ride.

Sofia guided James over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. James' hands fell to her hips as she straddled his lap. At this angle, her wet lips pressed right against his hardening shaft, reminding both of them just what they were postponing.

"Someone's excited," James laughed. He used his grip to rock Sofia's hips against him, her own hands tightening on his shoulders.

"Can you blame me?" she groaned. "After Amber's gotten me all riled up?"

"Let's fix that then."

The prince lifted Sofia and positioned her over his throbbing. With a swift motion, he brought her down while at the same, thrusting his hips up. A sharp cry tore from Sofia, her head dropping back. James gritted his teeth. He loved being inside Sofia. She was so warm and snug, and she gripped him tightly. Her wetness dripped into his lap, her walls pulsing around his shaft as she caught her breath.

Sofia finally lifted her head to look at her big brother. He gave her a lopsided grin and she giggled back at him. Carefully, she rose up and brought herself back down. The rhythm was slow at first to get them both used to it before Sofia sped up a bit. She wanted to tease James, but she couldn't do that when the heat in her stomach urged her to go faster and harder on him. Every thrust just stoked the fire hotter, driving her crazy with want.

James slid one of his hands up her side and palmed one of her breasts, rolling and kneading it between his fingers. He pulled experimentally at her nipple and Sofia leaned forward to press her forehead against his. She knew James knew exactly what he was doing to her, and that's why he was doing it.

"Feels good," she breathed.

James grunted, his hand tightening on her hip as he thrust his own up to meet her. With every thrust, their pelvises connected, Sofia's juices splashing over James' shaft and balls, coating them in her mounting arousal. If James was honest, he didn't think he could last much longer. Sofia's walls clamped down around him, milking him every time she pulled up.

Deciding to take the chance, James used both hands to lay Sofia backwards. He lifted her legs around his waist and used the bed as a brace. At this angle, he could get deeper in her, feel himself hitting the back of her cavern, feel every ridge in her walls. It drove him mad. He wanted to hear her screaming for him, and he would damn well get it.

Sofia gave a sharp cry when James set a rough pace. Breathless gasp fell from her lips unrestrained, mixed with short, high moans. Both hands clutched at the blankets as lightning tingled through her body, sending heat skipping up and down her spine. She could barely see, spots popping in front of her eyes as pleasure rang through her whole body. She wouldn't last, she couldn't.

At last, the pressure snapped low in her belly and the youngest princess arched up into her brother. Her vision went dark, pleasure shooting all the way to her head and back down to her toes. She was on fire, burning and writhing. Gasps tore through her lips, a small scream following soon after.

James groaned. His balls tightened as he watched Sofia completely come undone like this. Her head thrashed from side to side, moans and screams filling the air around them. His grip tightened on her hips and he brought her up, thrusting deep inside. With a few more hard thrusts, he felt the familiar shooting sensation up his shaft and released a string of cum. Sofia squeezed his shaft, milking him for every last drop.

Amber stared at her younger siblings, tremors wracking her body. While she did enjoy being on the receiving end of either or both of them, watching them get lost in their passion never ceased to turn her on more than anything else. Hearing Sofia's breathless screams and seeing James grit his teeth in pleasure only served to reawaken the fire in Amber's belly.

As James pulled them both fully onto the bed, Amber moved closer, dipping her head to take in the scent of Sofia's climax. With James' cum dripping from her entrance, Sofia looked like an absolute treat. Never one to deny herself a pleasure, Amber lowered her lips to Sofia's clit, suckling delicately at it.

Sofia gasped and leaned back against James' shoulder. "Who's insatiable now, Amber?" she laughed, rocking her hips into her sister's mouth.

Amber rolled her eyes and drew her tongue over Sofia's pinkness in a long slow stroke, drawing a small scream from the brunette princess. Amber licked her lips. Sofia's natural musk mixed with James' salt was better than any cupcake in her opinion. James chuckled and lifted Sofia from Amber's mercy drawing a huff from his older sister and a whimper from his younger. He laid Sofia back against the blankets and gestured to her, smirking at Amber. The eldest heir smiled at him and resumed her treat.

James sat back as Amber licked long, flat strokes over the length of Sofia's core. Their youngest sibling writhed desperately, her thighs tensing under Amber's hands. After coming down from a high already, Sofia was much more sensitive now. Her hips ground against Amber's tongue, seeking more friction. Amber slid one hand up to Sofia's entrance, thrusting two fingers in and wiggling them experimentally.

"Amber!" Sofia cried, gripping her hair.

Amber smirked, but frowned when she felt something press against her from behind. She glanced back to find James grinning down at her. Her ground his hips against her ass, gripping her hips to keep her steady. Amber bit her lip, her walls pulsing in anticipation. Sofia huffed and tugged her sister's hair, pulling Amber's attention back to her.

James waited until the crown princess refocused on her treat before positioning his tip at her entrance. She was soaked, some of her moisture coating him even though her was barely touching her. Licking his lips, James decided to tease a little. He knew Amber was waiting for him to enter her, so he'd make her work for it.

It was no surprise that Amber rarely begged, even a simple 'please' from her sounded more like an order than a request. James knew only Sofia could get her to come even close to begging. Instead, he would just make her desperate.

Grinding his hips against hers, he felt her tremble under his fingertips. He rubbed his shaft along the length of her lips, his head brushing over her clit. It wasn't enough contact to stimulate her, but it was enough for her to know it was there. He settled into a calm rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth against hers. The pace wasn't fast enough to push either of them to the edge; he wanted Amber to enjoy Sofia after all.

Sofia lifted the pillow to her mouth, one hand tangling in the blonde locks at her hips. Though Sofia had more innate talent with her tongue, Amber had more skill. Having to speak every known language eloquently meant her tongue could twist and turn in ways neither James nor Sofia would ever manage.

Her tongue circled Sofia's clit, flicking over it in long, languid strokes and swift swipes. Already, the little bud was peeking from its hood. It pulsed in time with Sofia's rapid heartbeat, making Amber smirk. Every few seconds, she dipped lower, running the underside of her tongue over Sofia's entrance. The younger woman groaned each time, her teeth digging into the pillow.

Even worse, Amber's fingers, long and elegant from hours training on the harp, thrust deep in her, curling on every pull out, hitting just where Sofia needed them. Amber knew that patch of nerves would send her over the edge, so she only brushed her fingers over it, not giving enough pressure to send Sofia into bliss again.

The air filled with the sounds of Sofia's muffled moaning, the wet sliding of Amber's fingers, and Amber's quiet slurps. James made little noise as he kept up his rhythm. He rubbed his hands over her ass, admiring the shapely cheeks appreciatively. She may not be as filled out as Sofia, but it was a great sight, and she had enough that he could squeeze them with little trouble.

Amber gasped, a puff of air blowing over Sofia's lips. Sofia's head fell back and her hips lifted a little, seeking to get closer. Amber's fingers flexed and stretched deep inside Sofia, expanding their reach and caressing the back of her cavern. James smirked and kneaded the flesh in his hands, digging his fingers in and rolling it around. Amber groaned, her head unintentionally pushing closer to Sofia. Her lips pressed against Sofia's lower set in a full kiss. The vibrations shook through the already sensitive pinkness down there and tears leaked from Sofia's eyes. She was so wound up already, but neither Amber nor James were giving her quite enough to make it over the edge.

James figured now was as good a time as any. Keeping a firm hold on Amber's ass, he pulled back and properly lined himself up with her entrance. Sofia watched his smile just before he thrust in. Her eyes rolled back as the chain reaction caused a muffled scream from Amber, muffled because her lips were still deep between Sofia's trembling thighs.

All three paused to catch their breath. They didn't want this to end too fast. Amber lifted her head and laid it against Sofia's thigh, James relaxed his weight against Amber, and Sofia leaned her head back against the headboard. They stayed like that for a few moments, Amber's walls getting used to James.

Sofia was the first to lift her head. Her fingers stroked through Amber's hair and the crown princess smiled. She returned to her task with slower licks, waiting for James to catch up. He wasn't too far behind, straightening up and gripping her hips firmly. He set a steady rhythm, getting them all back in the mood.

Amber allowed her fingers to match the same rhythm as James, lifting her head. Her lips closed around a pert nipple and Sofia gave a soft moan. Her free hand weighed Sofia's other breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh between her fingers. Sofia arched into the grip, her fingers tangling and stroking through Amber's hair. James watched them with a lopsided grin, keeping up the steady pace for them all.

Unlike before, the sound of pleasure began to fill the room. Sofia's gasps and moans echoed off the walls, along with the wet sound of Amber's fingers plunging into her core, and Amber's high pitched moans around Sofia's breast in her mouth. James grunted with every thrust, his hips slapping wetly against Amber's.

Sofia wasn't sure how much more of this she would be able to take. She had already been hypersensitive after her turn with James, but with Amber working her this way, she couldn't last. The heat in her stomach had already returned with a vengeance, stoked hotter every time Amber's teeth scraped over her nipple and with every thrust of the older woman's talented fingers.

Amber, likewise, was sure she was going to burst. Seeing Sofia and James get lost in their pleasure had riled her up. Now, with James pounding into her, she was sure she would be the first one to give in. The pressure in her pelvis tightened with each rub of their hips and Sofia's moans only pushed her closer to that edge. If she wasn't careful, she might not be able to finish either of her siblings and that just wouldn't do.

James growled lowly. Amber was like Sofia, squeezing him tight. The difference between the two was that Amber knew just how to mess with him. Sofia let everything come to her naturally, but Amber tightened or loosened her walls around James, relaxing her body to widen herself or shifting her hips to clamp down tight. He loved every second, wondering what she would do to him next. It was all he could do not to release his load the instant she clamped around him the first time. But he couldn't leave her dissatisfied. He wouldn't hear the end of it until he got her off.

The three siblings found themselves stuck in a spiral of pleasure and anticipation. They knew any of them could fall into bliss at any moment, but none of them wanted to be the first, for fear of not being able to finish the other two. James knew he only had to pay attention to Amber, and Sofia didn't need to hold herself back, but Amber needed to pay attention to both of them. That would be easy if she wasn't a hair's breadth away from going mad. Every thrust drove her crazier, and she didn't know if she wanted it to end or never to stop. It was a dangerous balance the three of them were in.

Amber was, unsurprisingly, the first to break. James shifted his hips, setting a fast pace and pounding right against the spot he knew would drive her crazy. Amber's breath caught in her chest for all of a second before tremors shook through her body, growing in intensity. Fire—delicious, all-consuming heat—spread from her abdomen all throughout her body and she popped free of Sofia's breast with a strangled cry. The hand not knuckle deep inside her sister tightened on her shoulder as lightning flashed across Amber's vision. Her mind could only comprehend the heat rushing through her, crashing over her like a wave.

Sofia and James weren't far behind her, though. Sofia felt Amber's fingers curl inside her, finally hitting that bundle of nerves with enough pressure to send Sofia careening into her own orgasm. Her thighs clamped tight around Amber's waist, pulling her sister closer as her hands tangled deeper in the blonde locks, gripping them almost tight enough to tear. Her hips bucked harshly up into Amber's hand, grinding into her palm to get every last bit of friction possible.

James felt his balls tighten as Amber locked down on him. Her walls pulsed and shivered around his shaft and he groaned, leaning over her. Pressing his back fully against hers, he sank his teeth into her neck, adding to the marks Sofia had already left. He tightened his arms around her, keeping her pressed back against him, even as Sofia brought them both closer to her. His hips slammed against her as string after string of cum shot into her core, filling her up.

Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over the trio, all of them riding it out as best they could, Amber sandwiched between her two younger siblings. She started coming down from her high first, her hips slowing against James'. Her chest expanded with gasps for air, her hair falling into her face. James followed soon after, gently releasing himself from her and loosening his grip around her. Sofia was last to come down, her body twitching minutely as Amber finally withdrew. Her thighs slowly loosened from around Amber's waist and she relaxed back fully onto the bed.

Amber and James laughed and flanked her on each side. Amber stroked her fingers through the brown locks tenderly, scratching at Sofia's scalp. James rubbed her stomach, massaging the pale skin there. Sofia snuggled against the both of them and Amber rolled her eyes. "Maybe you're _somewhat_ satiable then," she decided, also snuggling close to her sister with James' arms circling the two of them, all three falling into an exhausted, satisfied sleep.

* * *

 ** _There ya go, alligators! I hope it was alright!_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


End file.
